Crisis Situations of Teenage Life
by slayerfan91
Summary: Buffy's father dies in a car accident in LA, realising there is nothing there for them anymore her and her mother leave to go to Sunnydale, where she meets a few new people that differ from the rich life style. Bad Summary but good story, just check it ou


A/N: Hey all! Here I am with a new story, I hope you enjoy! I've also got my own website make me a happy camper and join please! It's got everything, news pictures, articles and an active message board. Go to the site for more info!  
  
This story will more than probably be A/U.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
*Crisis Situations of Teenage Life*  
  
*Chapter 1/Introduction*  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." "He was a good father and a good husband, and as much as he is not in physical contact with us now, he will stay in our hearts forever."  
  
Buffy sat with her mother, her small face bordered with a large dark hat, her legs crossed femininely to the side. She never thought it would be her, sitting here today, in this place, never dreamt this could ever happen to her.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"Dad I am so excited about our trip, I can barely contain myself, it's going to be so much fun.Oh my God I haven't even figured out what clothes I'm going to take. I have a crisis situation." Buffy was so excited about the Hawaii vacation her father was treating her and her mother to.  
  
They were almost the perfect family-if Hank didn't have to work so much.  
  
"To you a crisis situation is getting mustard on a sweater; to me a crisis situation was to get an extended week vacation." Hank was calm as a smile appeared on his face.  
  
Buffy was confused, and then her confusion turned into an ear-to-ear grin, "Oh my God!" Buffy exclaimed not believing her ears.  
  
"Our itinerary is as goes, one week in Hawaii and one week in.drum role please." Hank started and Buffy drummed the dashboard of the car.  
  
"Paris!" Hank finished.  
  
"AH, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SUMMER VACATION EVER! MOM IS GOING TO BE ESTATIC!" Buffy was so excited, her dad had to work so hard that before that she has never been anywhere outside of Sunnydale California.  
  
At the traffic lights Buffy leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek, "Dad, thank you so much."  
  
"Hun, your seatbelt isn't on." Hank warned, "Oh." Buffy let this word out shortly.  
  
He leaned over to the radio and changed the heavy metal Buffy had on to "24.8 hits of the 70s and 80s 24 hours a day, 7 days a week."  
  
A truck was coming around the corner.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
As people started to file out of the church Buffy shuddered at remembering the awful day. Her father was a good man, cared for and loved his family.  
  
Joyce reached out an arm and put it around her daughter; they were the last out of the church.  
  
"Hun, I have some news, well we were only ever here in LA because of your father's work, I was thinking, before, of somewhere a little more homey to live in, and I found just the place, Sunnydale." Joyce informed her 15 year old daughter.  
  
"When do we leave?" Buffy couldn't care less about leaving LA, all her friends where bimbo air heads who didn't care about her, just her money and prestige, but now that her father was gone, Buffy was no longer rich, and did not have a high social standing with the people that mattered.  
  
"Monday, I know it's a little too soon, but it's the best I could do, it's better than leaving tomorrow." Joyce explained herself thinking that Buffy would be upset.  
  
i No it's not. i  
  
"Ok, the sooner the better." Buffy said shrugging as she got into the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey, I hope I didn't lose readers during my "away" period, but I was busy with a lot of other stuff, plus I lose interest in new hobbies very quickly, but I've regained interest in fan fiction now, so here I am with a new story! i PLEASE REVIEW! i This chapter was a little short, but it's just an introduction anyway. I will be updating "The Cruel One" and "Triangle" but I think I'm going to let "The New Guy" rest in peace; I've done what I can with it.  
  
Also, if there are any Harry Potter Fans out there I have co wrote a story with Crazililbabe called "Cruel love triangle" if you want to see the summary just search "crazililslayerfan" on this site.  
  
I've also got my own website make me a happy camper and join please! It's got everything, news pictures, articles and an active message board. Go to the site for more info!  
  
THANKS TO MY BETA CRAZILILBABE! Please check out her Wonderful and talented stories, if your interested in Harry Potter! 


End file.
